


The Surgeon's Son

by lolliipxps



Series: Mutual Affections [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, Dani Powell Whump, Dani's pov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Internal Conflict, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, So Does Dani, because we go down like brave bois, gahhh i love them so much, pilot, season 1 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Takes place during the pilot episode.While Malcolm has the verbal exchange with Carter Burkhead, Dani can't help but worry about Malcolm....
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Series: Mutual Affections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Surgeon's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts).



Dani woke up with one hell of a headache. Whatever she was laying on didn’t feel like her bed. The surface she was laying on, felt like a floor.. What had happened? Where was she? Why was she here? Fortunately for her, She hadn’t been out long. Nor did it take long for the memories to come flooding in.

That’s right, she remembered going into a private room with Blair Burkhead and seeing the needles Carter was planning on using. She groaned in pain as she heard movement in the room. The sudden sound of a gun made her freeze in temporary fear.

“Decisions, Decisions. How are you going to do it?”

She was relieved when she heard Bright, as crazy as that sounded. She didn’t know a damn thing about him. All she knew was that his name was Malcolm Bright, that his mother happened to be at this exact party, and that Bright had personal history with Gil. That’s all. Yet she found that she could feel somehow safe with him around, as weird as he was. 

“The gun is too loud, guessing you don’t have enough paraletic agent enough for two?”

For god’s sake they were in the room with the copycat killer and Bright was challenging the guy? What the hell was Bright thinking. Of course she didn’t voice the thoughts out loud, didn’t want to get Carter’s attention.

“Who the hell are you?” She could the gun click, most likely pointed at Malcolm.

“Malcolm Bright, I’m unarmed, I’m a profiler.” Dani finally opened her eyes, getting a good look at her surroundings. “Don’t worry, you’re still in control.”

‘ _ Don’t provoke him, Bright! Don’t be stupid.’  _ She thought internally, doing her best to do or say anything that would get Carter’s attention. 

“Profiler? You think this is about control?” Dani finally started to move slightly, looking around as Malcolm distracted the killer.

“Yes, about controlling yourself. Your passion, what you want, what you desire, you have to cause it pain. Especially your wife blair. You dominated Blair like everyone else and then came your heart attack and at your weakest moment…”

Worry began to build up in Dani. She got what Bright was trying to do, but what if it was too much and Carter pulled the trigger? It was stupid, and way too risky. There wasn’t anything she could do about it, as bad as she wanted to… Especially as she could hear the situation starting to escalate.

Dani simply looked on as the conversation continued and quietly reached into her pocket, in which fortunately for her, she had a small pocket knife. Dani stealthily began to use the knife to cut her bondage on her hands. Once her hands were free, she quickly moved her hand, knife out and ready, to stab Carter in the foot.

Next thing she knew she felt that very foot stomp on her hand, causing her plan to make a grinding halt as she groaned in pain, panicking building up inside her mind while doing her best to seem calm on the exterior. All she could do is watch, be practically useless as he kicked the knife out of her reach. Then the panic skyrocketed the second she heard the gun point right at her. Oh god, Carter was going to kill her… but it stopped

“You want to live up to the surgeon, you want to be the perfect student?” Dani’s eyes went wide as she turned her head to notice the just narrowly piercing Bright’s flesh. What was he doing? She thought he was nutcase before, but this was beyond that. 

‘ _ Bright what are you doing? Put that needle down! Don’t do this to yourself, don’t be stupid!’  _ Oh how badly she just wanted to scream at him to stop. At this point, Dani’s hands were shaking, the panic still there but fear of losing her life, but losing Bright. Until...until the penny dropped. Until Bright outed himself as the surgeon’s son.

Bright...careless, frantic yet calm and collected, the surgeon's son? A multitude of thoughts crossed her mind.  _ Why didn’t he tell us? If he was that monster’s son, why did Gil bring him on. Why did he volunteer.  _ Perhaps the biggest one.  _ Was he like his father?  _

Despite all those questions, there was one final, far more important one. Why was Bright doing this to himself? He could die. And now that bombshell was dropped, she could tell he was not okay, he wasn’t sane and if Carter did kill him, something told her Bright thought he truly deserved it.  _ But you don’t.. _

That calm exterior faltered, and while Dani didn’t see any tears, she could hear that desperation in his voice. Confirming her initial thoughts.  _ No matter who you came from, you don’t deserve it Bright, don’t kick yourself! _

“So now’s your chance to kill me, his prodigal son.”

Tears threatened as she moved slightly in his direction, to convince him to stop. “Bright no.” Dani’s words dripped with pain, pleading him… “Please Bright no.” Forget staying cool, forget composure. She stop a few tears from running down her face as Carter moved ever so closer, thumb pressing against the end of the syringe... _ Please don’t let him do this, Bright..  _ Dani’s heart was beating like jackrabbit, her body shaking..

Then there was the gunshot, but it wasn’t carter this time. Gil...Gil and JT arrived just Carter was just about to push the liquid into Bright’s arm. Dani could finally breathe a sigh of relief. The second the boys had it handled, she rushed over Bright, supporting im with an arm and resting a hand on his cheek.

“Hey, Hey, you okay?” Dani was overcome with worry, overbearing perhaps as she took in his features. Bright was delirious, he’d let whatever guilt he felt get him. He almost looked disappointed that he’d been saved.  _ Oh Bright…  _ “You weren’t going to let them do that, were you right? Right?”  _ Please tell me it’s not what it looks like. _

“Of course not, that’d be crazy.” Somehow she didn’t believe that, and neither did he but Bright wouldn’t admit it out loud. Part of her wanted to hug him, support him and tell things were alright. But she forced herself to walk away…

Dani wasn’t sure what to feel about Bright, she’d just met the guy and he was already stirring her emotions. Either of them could have died tonight but him…

_ Damn you, Malcolm Bright. _

**Author's Note:**

> Small and simple but I enjoyed writing this, plus gives me another excuse to rewatch episodes. Thank you Jem for prompting me. Remember guys, feel free to send prompts, gives me motivation!


End file.
